The Chocolate Keys
by ZJohnson
Summary: In the climatic battle of light versus dark, an incident has happened and the KH cast is now a part of Charlie and the Chocolate factory. This is a joint story with myself and MoC! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**MoC****: Hey everybody, this is the master of chaos!**

**Sora****: Hi everybody!**

**MoC****: Today you are getting a special treat, the first chapter of a joint work between me and ****ZJohnson****. Come on out and say hi Z!**

**ZJohnson****: Hey everybody!**

**MoC****: Hey Z *kisses you passionately for a minute* How about you tell them a little bit about the story we have planned?**

**ZJohnson****: *blushes slightly* They'll get enough of that in the summary but this, in a short and sweet way, is basically a KH version of Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. And this guy here *points to ****MoC***** was so nice enough to help me out**

**MoC****: I'm always happy to help, so what do you say? Should we start the story?**

**ZJohnson****: Uh yeah! We started this at...12? Around 12 right?**

**MoC****: Yeah, 12 A.M. But now I think it is time for the readers to see our joint work.**

**ZJohnson****: Yay! Then lets get this started. ****MoC**** and I do not own any of the characters in this story. We, yeah I'm ****gonna**** say we, only own the idea and plot.**

**MoC****: Actually, we own the alterations to the main plot, we also own the character placement and the idea so yeah, let's begin.**

Standing on opposite ends of the plateau in the Keyblade Graveyard, the heroes of light are across from the seekers of darkness, among the heroes are the brave proud warriors; Sora, savior of the worlds two times, Mickey, King of Disney Castle and keeper of the cornerstone of light, Riku, warrior of the road to dawn, Kairi, princess of heart, Aqua, keyblade master who was trapped in the realm of darkness, Terra, former vessel of Xehanort who fought back against the darkness, Ventus, former vessel of the X-blade, Lea, somebody to Axel and former organization member, Roxas, nobody of Sora's and former thirteenth member of the organization, Xion, replica created from Sora's memories of Kairi and unofficial fourteenth member of the organization. On the other side are the seekers of darkness; leading them is Xehanort, seeker of darkness and master schemer, Xemnas, former leader of Organization XIII, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, possessor of Riku and Xehanort's heartless, Braig, Xehanort's ally since the beginning, Young Xehanort, an incarnation of Xehanot's from the distant past, the other members are shrouded in mystery.

Sora looks over the soon to become battlefield. "Your majesty, is it time?"

Mickey nods. "Yes Sora, today we will stop Xehanort from plunging the worlds into darkness!"

"Let's go get em Goofy!" Donald Duck, royal mage of King Mickey's court says as he charges. Following him is his closest friend and captain of the guard Goofy. The heroes of light and the seekers of darkness charged at each other and the fighting commenced, everywhere you looked you could see spells being fired, feel the power in the air, and hear the clash of metal on metal. One of the heroes of light, a young memory witch named Namine was silently begging that the fighting would stop from the sidelines, soon she felt an immense power flow through her and her eyes started glowing a pure white.

"That is enough!" Namine and another voice boomed at the same time. "None of you deserve the power of Kingdom Hearts and shall be punished for fighting over it!" A silver and gold portal appeared above the fighters and they were all sucked in. Namine's eyes turned back to normal and she looked around. "I guess the fighting stopped, that's good." She smiles sweetly.

Page Break"I'm just going out mom," A young red haired girl called out as she shut the door behind her. Kairi started to walk down the cracked steps of her house to take a stroll around the block. She shivered slightly as she felt a cool breeze pass through her. She wasn't one of the richest girls in the world so she didn't have fur coats and alligator boots, but she was grateful for what God had given her. As she walked, with the snow crunching below her feet, she looked up towards the huge columns in the sky. She was staring at the Chocolate Factory. Axel's factory to be specific. It was her dream to go inside to meet the great candy inventor himself. But she knew that a girl like her wouldn't be able to. Her family was low on money, they had to save every penny just to survive from day to day, she could never save up enough money to go inside the factory. She pushed aside those thoughts and continued to walk. She soon passed a certain candy shop that looked nice and warm and inviting inside. She would enter but she knew all the kids inside would stare and ridicule her for not looking like them. So, she walked past an started to head home. She walked past the broken gate and entered her home. Her parents were in the kitchen making soup. All she had to eat was soup. As she got her bowl, she began to imagine the soup as a delicious dip and that her few small crackers were magnificent treats. When she finished her dinner, she went over to the small TV that she had. It wasn't great quality so she decided to turn on the radio. When she went to dial the station she thought she had heard something. She thought that she had heard that the factory was going to open. She knew that was fairly impossible so she decided to sleep it off. She climbed up the ladder to her bedroom and she got under the covers. She looked out her window, literally, and glanced up at the sky. She noticed a shooting star go by. She closed her eyes and wished on it with all her heart. She shed a single tear as she fell asleep. Later that night, moving quieter than a ninja, many small figures darted through the streets putting up posters and flyers saying the following: Dear reader or readers, around five o ' clock p.m. tune into channel 94.1 on your radios or channel 9 on your televisions for I will have much to discuss about my factory. Tune in at five. Got it memorized? The figures nod at their handiwork and return to the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

**MoC****: Okay everybody, here's the second chapter of The Chocolate Keys. Any comments on this Z?**

**ZJohnson****: I hope you guys review. Let me think...**

**MoC****: While she thinks, how about we start the story? *looks around***

**ZJohnson****: Oh yeah! I'd love to get this story started*hugs you really tight***

**MoC****: *yelps and hugs you back* *kisses your lips* we already told you what we own in the first chapter, if you ignored it then you people need to look at it.**

**ZJohnson****: Ha I caught him off guard! Read and enjoy!*hugs him tighter***

Kairi slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and stretched slightly. She heard a huge commotion outside. She quickly put her clothes on and climbed down her ladder. She saw her parents sitting together in their living room. "I'll be right back guys!" She told them as she went out the door. She ran over to where a small crowd of people were gathering. She slowly pushed her way through the crowd and noticed the flyer. She stared at it intrigued and slowly read it. Excited, she ran back home and told her parents what she had read. They nodded and understood. They went to their radio and tuned it to the right channel. they waited till time passed by. Soon they saw the owner of the factory, Axel Star.

"Greetings viewers of the world, I am Axel Star, owner of Star chocolate factories. I am here to announce that I have hidden five golden keys inside five individual pieces of chocolate, whoever can find one of the keys will get a tour of my factory and a special surprise." Axel says.

Kairi was flabbergasted from what she had just heard. The factory was opening up again! She could possibly be one of the five! She quickly pushed that thought aside. How would she even buy a Star candy bar? She barely had enough money herself and she didn't want to ask her parents for money. She didn't want them to worry more about a piece of chocolate rather than living. She sighed and sat on the floor as she heard a broadcast announcement.

"This just in folks," The announcer said, "The first chocolate key has been found by none other than Riku Hosen," Kairi listened intently. "We have reporters here live," The announcer stated. "Here we are in the home of Riku Hosen," The second announcer said, "What's it like to be the first finder of the golden key?" "It's alright I guess," Riku answered shortly, "I mean I just did it for the chocolate, I love chocolate," "Are you excited about being able to go to Axel's factory?" "I'm just in it for the candy," Riku replied as he opened a cany bar and began to indulge in it. "You have it here Riku Hosen loves candy," The second announcer stated into his microphone.

Kairi realized that there were only four golden keys left. "Mom do you think that I can find a ticket?" She asked quietly as she stood up. "I bet if you believe hard enough you can find what you desire most," Her mom told her with a smile. Kairi nodded and waiter for her soup to be ready. She went over to the "table" and sat down. Her dad served her the soup and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled and ate her soup quietly, slurping it slowly out of her spoon. When she was finished, she helped her parents washed the dishes and got herself ready for bed. "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy," She said quietly as she hugged them both. "Goodnight Kairi," They smiled as they hugged her back and kissed her head lightly. She smiled and climbed up her ladder. That night, she fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

**MoC****: Well, that was a good chapter, the first golden key has been found, who will the other keys go to? I bet you all can guess at least one. What about you Z? Do you think they'll be correct with their guesses?**

**ZJohnson****: They should let us know in a review. But I'm just saying*smiles***

**MoC****: *smiles* Yes, they should tell us in a review, and if they like this then they should follow and favorite too. They could also vote in any polls that we have.**

**ZJohnson****: I don't have any right now but I bet you do.**

**MoC****: Yes I do, it would be great if they could vote in it, I don't have a single review yet. *sheds a tear and looks down***

**ZJohnson****: *hugs him* Please vote and review. It's sad to see people sad *kisses his head lightly***

**MoC****: *blushes* so anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. So long everybody! *waves***

**ZJohnson****: *waves with you and smiles* Bye**

**MoC****: *kisses you passionately while we wave***

**ZJohnson****: *blushes and pushes you away smiling* Silly. Bye you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MoC****: Well guys, its chapter three!**

**ZJohnson****: And we have two reviewers so far! And a follower!**

**MoC****: Yay!**

**Zjohnson****: Let's see if we can get at least three reviews.**

**MoC****: I hope we do! I bet we'll get ten at least!**

**ZJohnson****: Let's not get our hopes up.**

**MoC****: *looks down* Okay...**

**ZJohnson****: But don't get sad. We'll get there*hugs you***

**Moc****: *hugs you back***

**ZJohnson****: *smiles* Let's get this chapter started.**

**MoC****: Okay!**

Kairi sat near the radio eagerly. She was wondering who else would find the golden key. She slowly dialed to the channel. "The second golden key had been found," The announcer proclaimed, "By a Mr. Vanitas Dawn, the reports now will take you live to the scene," She moved from the radio to the television screen. She turned to the correct channel and gazed at the hazy scene before her. A black spiky haired boy was playing video games while the announcers crowd around him. "Vanitas, what was it like getting the golden key?" The announcer asks. "It was actually very simple, all I had to do was calculate where the key would go and figure out which piece of chocolate had it. It was child's play." Vanitas says with a smirk. "There you have it folks, Vanitas Dawn. Second golden key finder." The announcer says as the announcement ends.

Kairi thought for a moment. 'Two have already been found' She thought to herself. As she thought, her parents placed a Axel Star chocolate bar beside her as a gift for her birthday. She glanced at it and gave her parents a huge smile. They both hugged her tight and left her alone to open her gift. Getting her hopes up, she quickly grabbed the chocolate bar and unwrapped its contents. There sadly was only chocolate, no golden key. She sighed sadly as she began to eat her chocolate. She may not have found the key but she was happy that her parents were grateful and thoughtful enough to buy her a gift. Her mom had also sewn her a nice pink dress. She sighed happily as she slowly consumed her chocolate being thoughtful about the taste was very sweet but also slightly bitter, the perfect taste for chocolate, then she noticed a slight salty taste and looked at the wrapper. It was her favorite, Axel's Sea-salt filled chocolate bars. She smiled at the familiar yet strange taste of the chocolate bar.

_The next day..._

Kairi sat at the TV this time instead of the radio. She turned it on and listened intently. "The third golden Key has been found by none other than Sora Hikaru," The announcer said, "We take you live to the field," "So what's it like to be the third golden key finder?" The reporter asked. "I guess its ok but I'm in it to win it!" He exclaimed happily, "I love to win! I have trophies and plaques and everything!" Kairi watched as the camera moved to where all of Sora's rewards were. She didn't pay attention to them, but to Sora himself. She thought that he was cute with his Brown spiky hair and his genuine winning smile. "Well there you have it, Sora is the third key finder and is ecstatic to win the prize," The reporter said as he signed off.

_Later that night..._

Kairi thought about Sora and the keys as she laid in her bed. She wondered who would find the last two. Immediately she felt sad how the first Axel star bar she ever had wasn't a winner. She saw a shooting star and closed her eyes. She made a wish as hard as she could. She put as much belief into it as possible. She sighed quietly as she sadly went to sleep that night, tears falling from her face onto her pillow.

**ZJohnson****: This was a really sad chapter. Near the end anyways. You can tell how she is hoping to get the golden key, even though she knows she wont.**

**MoC****: Who knows, maybe someone will work a little magic for that to happen... *my hands sparkle a little***

**ZJohnson****: *Smiles* You little miracle worker*kisses your cheek* Please read and review! Greatly appreciated! Isn't that right Mathias?*giggles***

**MoC****: Follows and favorites are also appreciated. *chuckles* Yes it is my little angel. *kisses you***

**ZJohson****: *blushes* Y-Yeah...**

**MoC****: So anyways, thank you all for reading, stay tuned for more updates in the future. *smiles and waves***

**ZJohnson****: *hugs his arm and waves back smiling***

**MoC****: *pulls her close and smiles***


	4. Chapter 4

**MoC****: Hey everybody! How's it going? We have a good chapter ready for you this time. So without further ado, does Z have anything to say before we start?**

**ZJohnson****: Thank you to our reviewers ****Blackoutdancer**** and Secrecys48! ****Blackoutdancer**** also follows this story!**

**MoC****: So now we have a follower! That's the same amount as three of my stories... *lets a tear fall* But enough about me, let's get on with the story! *smiles* We don't own anything of importance, if we did then do you really think we'd be here? Actually, we might, you never know...**

**ZJohnson****: You'll get more follows and favorites. Trust me. Enjoy the story!**

Kairi turned on the TV early in the morning to hear the announcer. "Here we are with the fourth golden key winner, announcing Larxene Green." The announcer says as the cameras zoom in on a blond haired girl with two bits of hair sticking out like antennae. "So Larxene what's it like to be the fourth golden key finder?" The reporter asked her. "Well...," She slowly said, "It wasn't too hard to find it, I just asked my daddy and after a good while I got it," The camera slowly started to pan to Larxene's dad. "No! I'm the star here! You guys came for me!" She whined and yelled, "I get what I want and the camera HAS to stay on me!" The reporter slowly started to back away thinking some thoughts. "Well, there you have it folks, Larxene Green, the fourth golden key finder," The reporter closed and Kairi sighed. _Four tickets have been found, I wonder who the final one will be._ Kairi thinks as she starts daydreaming about visiting the factory, finding a golden key, but most importantly she dreamed about Sora and his light blue eyes. She desperately wished she found the last key, not just to visit the factory, but to see Sora in person.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother loudly chopping cabbage into small pieces._ I need some air _Kairi thought to herself. "Mom, I'll be outside on the block," She told her mom as she walked outside shutting the door softly behind her. Kairi descended down her cracked steps and started to walk down the block. unlike her previous round the block trip, she was more observant of her surroundings. She gazed down at the ground and noticed a piece of green paper. She slowly bent down and picked the piece of paper up gently. The piece of paper turned out to be a two dollar bill. She gave a tiny smile as she slowly walked into the candy shop. She walked over to a small single sea salt chocolate bar sitting on the shelf and picked it up. She went to pay for it and it was exactly two dollars. She smiled as she carefully opened the chocolate bar. Neatly indented inside the top of the bar was a single, golden key. Kairi's eyes went as wide as a plate. She removed the key from the chocolate and the other people in the store saw it. She was suddenly surrounded by people asking her to sell the key to them. The owner of the store pulled them away and smiled at Kairi. He told her to keep it hidden until she got home. She nodded and went home as fast as her legs could take her.

She ran in and exclaimed happily, "I found it!" Her parents ran over to her and happily hugged her. She slowly read the golden key to her parents. "August first?" Her mom thought out loud, "That's tomorrow honey," Kairi realized and looked at her parents wide eyed. "I have the perfect outfit you can wear," Her mom said. She walked over to the closet and opened the door, revealing a short light pink, black striped dress with a small purse on the side. "Mom I love it!" She exclaimed as she hugged her mom tight, "I love you guys so much!" Her dad joined the hug. "We love you too honey," They both said in unison. After dinner, she went upstairs and prepared herself for bed. She got into her bed and stared out her window into the starry sky. "Thank you God...," She whispered with tear filled eyes, "Thank you for this chance...," She slowly fell asleep as a smile came across her face with tears falling.

**MoC****: Wow, that was great! We now have all the tickets. What do you think Z? Should we give commentary on the reviews?**

**ZJohnson****: *smiles* Yeah!**

**MoC****: Okay! Review one! *watches you pull it out***

Secrecys48 chapter 1: Not bad... Not bad of a chapter...

**ZJohnson****: Thank you ****Suki****! But your stories are awesome too!**

Blackoutdancer chapter 1: Wow, I didn't see this coming Lol But it's a really cool idea :) Update soon!

Blackoutdancer chapter 2 : Riku found the first ticket! Yayy :D I guess the next winner will be Sora, maybe?.

**MoC****: Thanks, the idea was purely Z's, I help out every now and then. The part of the final battle though was pure me. I bet Z could have done better though. *smiles***

**ZJohnson****: no way.**

**MoC****: Yes way, actually, if we worked together we could create a final battle worthy of the kingdom hearts sagas. But anyways, stay tuned everybody. You can do that by following or ****favoriting****, and don't forget to review. Please check out Z's other stories along with my own. Every story I have out now is part of one giant storyline, whether you believe it or not. *smirks***

**ZJohnson****: *pushes his head playfully* Yeah but until next time, bye!**

**MoC****: Bye!**


End file.
